Leave Us
by fearlessphine
Summary: "In the six months since they had 'uncalled it' (for the second time), they hadn't fought." Jess and Nick have a fight. Just a little Ness oneshot.


**Authors note: This is my first attempt at a New Girl fanfic. Just a little one shot that came to me on the train into Uni, which I continued to write during my Uni class (oops!)**

**I always love feedback, so please feel free to review :)**

* * *

Apartment 4D was filled with the sounds of angry screaming. Winston, Schmidt and Coach had quickly evacuated to Cece's; being in no mood to listen to a full blown Jess and Nick fight.

Jess and Nick stood in the kitchen, two metres apart and screaming at the top of their lungs. Jess had tears streaming down her face, and Nick's fists kept colliding with the objects closest to him.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nick screamed. "I'm leaving."

"What?!" Jess screeched. "You can't walk out on me!"

Nick didn't answer, he was already at the apartment door; and slammed it behind him.

Stunned, Jess simply stared dumbly at the space where Nick had previously been standing.

* * *

Nick found himself at the park. The sun was starting to set, so their was no children around and the equipment looked abandoned. He perched on the edge of a swing, and began to process what the hell had just happened. Now, he honestly couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting about. He didn't want to fight with Jess, the hurt look on her face broke his heart.

In the six months since they had 'uncalled it' (for the second time), they hadn't fought. He found he had fallen even more in love with her; which he didn't even think was possible. The four months that they had been broken up were truly awful. He had been living his worst nightmare, struggling through a time where Jess was no longer his to hold and kiss and love.

They'd finally gotten their shit together and realised they didn't want to be apart. Jess had given him a second chance and what had he done? Ruined things during a stupid fight that. Would she give him a third chance? He couldn't loose her again. He was serious this time. He was thinking about the future, his future with Jess and now he could feel it all slowly slipping away from him.

Was he angry? Of course. He knew he wouldn't have screamed at her like that if he wasn't truly angry about...damn what was he angry about? Oh, yes. That was it. The principal at her new school was not only hitting on her, but taking advantage of Jess's desire to please people. And of course, Jess wouldn't listen, and was working herself to exhaustion for a guy who only wanted to get in her pants. But he shouldn't have run, Nick new that. But he let his jealously and frustration get the better of him. Letting Jess cool off was one thing, but running out was another. She was going to be so incredibly at him.

The park was in complete darkness now, making him realise how long he'd been sitting there; making things worse by not going home. It was time to face the music.

* * *

When Nick returned to the apartment, there was only silence. Jess was lying on the couch, staring at the black screen of the television.

"Jess?" Nick asked tentatively.

Slowly she sat up, her eyes cold and unreadable.

"Why do you always run Nick?" She sounded tired and frustrated.

"I'm sorry Jess, I know I shouldn't have walked out on you, but..."

"But nothing! Are you going to run every time things get too hard? Every time you get jealous, or every time we don't agree on something?" Jess had risen from the couch, to stand at arms length from Nick.

"If you're going to leave, you should leave us now! There's no point you hanging around if you're just going to leave us eventually!" Jess screamed, her anger and sadness pouring out.

"Us?" Nick managed to stutter out. "Jess, what do you mean 'us'?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it against her stomach.

"This is what I mean by us," Jess whispered. The anger was gone now, and all that was left was a wistful sadness.

Nick was silent, and Jess couldn't read his expression. She pressed his hand more firmly against her stomach, squeezing his fingers. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're pregnant?" Nick's voice was barely audible and laced with, was that awe she was hearing?

"Yes. And, Nick, I know it wasn't planned, and we were so careful but I guess we just beat the odds. We always seem to do that, defy the odds. And, and I won't hold it against you if you want to leave. You didn't sign up for this. Just tell me..."

Nick silenced her anxious rambling by crashing his lips against hers. His left hand remained pressed to her stomach, but he moved his right to cup her face. Recovering from her initial shock, Jess kissed him back. Her right hand remained on top of his left, but she wrapped her left arm around his neck; minimising the space between them.

Jess broke their kiss, searching for answers in his eyes.

"You're okay with this? I mean, you're not leaving?"

"Jess, don't be ridiculous! The woman that I love is pregnant with my baby. My baby! I am not going anywhere."

Jess's face broke into a grin.

"Thank god," she whispered. "This child would really be missing out if they never got to meet their Dad."

Nick brought Jess's face to his once again, and kissed her quickly. Without moving his head, he began to murmur against her lips.

"Jess, I've been saying for over a year now that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I was never going to leave you. There are not enough words in any language for me to explain just how much I love you. And now you're having my baby. My baby! Jess, this is like a dream come true!"

He went to kiss her once more, but Jess began to speak.

"I was just worried that you wouldn't be ready for this. I mean, we're not even engaged, or talking about marriage and now we're going to have a baby! And I just couldn't bare the thought of doing this without you. I was so stressed about how to tell you, and then we got into that fight and..."

Her voice trailed off.

"I love you Jessica Day."

"I love you Nicholas Miller."

He kissed her again, holding her close to him (and he was never letting go).

"You know Jess, I never would have thought this, but the fact that you are pregnant with my child is very, very sexy."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and grinned.

"Oh really?! Well perhaps we'd be better off finishing his conversation in my bedroom."

"Sounds good, but I can't guarantee I'll be in the mood to talk!"

With their hands still intertwined against Jess's stomach, they made their way to her room; ready to begin this new chapter in their lives.

* * *

**I'm not 100% happy with how I ended it, but oh well! Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
